


Holiday (Weight) Gains

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Anthro, Chubby, Clothes Ripping, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Furry, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Wolfcow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: Christmas time is always good for Swan. She loves hanging out with her friends and having little holiday parties! Her friend Snivy is her planned guest for the day, but he has other plans for the thick Wolfcow. Big plans.First Holiday Commission!





	Holiday (Weight) Gains

“Sorry I’m late!” Snivy called out as he opened the front door to the warm home, one last burst of cold air making him shiver as he dragged in a large box from outside using his vines. Once the wrapped box was inside, he shut the door behind him and shivered, letting the warmth replace all that icky cold while he looked around. The inside of the house was well decorated, with lights in the windows and across the stairs’ railing, the fireplace was set up, and a tree was in the corner, adorned with many glittering ornaments.

“Don’t worry about it, really!” came the reply from the adjacent kitchen, and the snake smiled as he pattered in. “As long as you actually showed up, it’s fine!”

The smell of chocolate was high in the air, and the source of it became evident as she entered the room with a tray sporting two mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

Swan giggled at her frosty little friend, tail swishing happily.

“You look like you’re frozen solid! Come on, take a seat up on the couch, and we’ll get you all warmed up!” She said, not losing her smile for a second. Her eyes noticed the large box behind him after a second, and her ears twitched. “And what’s this? You got me a gift?”

“W-Well, yeah…” Snivy blushed as he averted his eyes. She looked so cute when she dressed up for the holidays… All she was wearing was a blue and white holiday sweater-dress that had her shoulders exposed, and stopped just at her mid-thigh, with a pair of black tights on below, hugging her legs… His short stature gave him the best view of this, and he had to try really hard to not make any comments. “Can’t have a viewing party without snacks…?”

Swan marveled at how big the box was. It was a good foot or two taller than Snivy, and as wide as it was tall. Just how many snacks did he bring? She was a hungry girl, admittedly, but she couldn’t eat that much!

“Well, bring it on over!” She piped up with a hum as she moved around to the living area, setting the tray of cocoa down on the coffee table, while Snivy pattered his feet on the hardwood floor behind her, using his vines to once more lift the box and bring it around. His vines were strong, so even something big like that was easy for him.

Swan took a seat on the couch, the legs creaking gently under the shortstack’s weight, and Snivy took his spot beside her, with slight feedback from the couch as well. He wasn’t the thinnest snake in the grass, after all.

“So what snacks did you bring? Chips, sandwiches, or…?” She mused as she pulled her legs onto the couch, folding them in slightly as she leaned toward him, back resting against the plush cushions of the couch.

“Oh! Here…” He looked at the box and unwrapped it carefully, removing the top and moving it closer. Peering in, Swan saw what seemed to be an absolutely gold mine.

The box was filled almost to the brim with cookies. Sugar cookies, based on how light they were, with frosting adorning the tops in cute holiday designs! Snowmen, little trees, others were covered completely and decorated like ornaments…

“Did you make all these yourself? They’re adorable!” Swan squealed a little, holding her hand out for one. Snivy fulfilled her request by reaching a vine in and picking one out, placing it in the soft, squishy looking hand of hers, which she immediately brought to her mouth for hungry eating.

“Y-Yeah… I didn’t like the kind they made at the store… too health… I mean, they didn’t seem at heartfelt as I wanted my gift to be,” he began to explain, moving to bring another to her for her consumption as she reached the end of the first one. “Used a special family recipe, too. It’s a, uhm… big hit with the family, you know.”

“Mmm… So good…~” Swan hummed, eyes closed as she licked her fingers off, before grabbing the next one and her remote in separate hands, turning on the TV while idly chewing on her snack. “Sho! I’ve got a few movies in mind… not really like, holiday movies, but just general fun movies. Action, romance, comedy, in that order.”

Snivy nodded slowly along, only glancing at the TV as the wolfcow sorted through their choices. His attention was on something else, however. That soft, round tummy of hers, pressing against the stretchy material of her sweater-dress. She was already a rather chubby, thick girl, as one could tell simply by looking at how much she had to spend on new jeans, but there was already a slight change in that belly.

It seemed to be rounder already. As she finished her next cookie and sighed contently, Snivy grinned to himself as he saw it bulge a little more with a slight jiggle. He moved to hand her another, and Swan smiled at him thankfully before beginning the consumption of the next one.

“Y’know, I did make snacks,” she mumbled, little crumbs falling out of her muzzle. “But if you wanna just keep feedin’ me these, you can have’em!”

“You’re too kind, Swan,” Snivy remarked with a hum as he brought three more cookies to her mouth, trying to subtly egg her on to eat more. It’d be rude if she told him no to such a kind offer!

She soon chomped down the last bits of her current cookie and her eyes glanced at the ones before her, eyeing them, sizing them up, trying to figure out which she wanted to have next. They all looked so good, though… She ended up just taking one at random as she relaxed, moving to rest her hooves out on the coffee table.

This only let Snivy see how her body was developing more. There was already some noticeable chunk growing along those legs of hers. Her tights were starting to stretch around them, showing the seams gradually.

“You know, I could just feed you…” He said, scooting his body closer to get a better view of the growing girl. “That way we can uhm, be… efficient…”

“Hmm… Okay, just keep giving them to me!” She giggled, looking down and flashing him a little grin and wink. Did she know what he was doing? She seemed so eager… Either she knew, or she just really liked the cookies.

Knowing her, both was possible. She did have quite a sweet tooth… and the cookies might’ve had a slightly addictive factor…

His vines grabbed more cookies and brought them up to her mouth, a devilish grin spreading across his mouth as he guided them one by one in. The wolfcow’s animalistic maw opened wide to eagerly accept each one, chomping down, hungrily, wanting to enjoy the taste of those heavenly cookies over and over. She knew that eventually, they’d run out, but for the time being, she just wanted to be lost in the bliss that was those baked goods!

“Mrrrf, ahmf…” Her muffled voice tried to speak around the mouthful of cookies. As soon as she finished the one she was on, her mouth was open, drooling a little, ready to accept the next one. And so her assistant shoved the next one in with his grin getting larger and larger. He felt his heart racing, a rush going through his head as she so gluttonously gulped down the baked goods. He wanted to just keep feeding her, more and more…

He could see her body starting to strain against her sweater, the material stretching around the widening frame. He could see her brown fur peeking out between the lines of blue and white wool, and even the tights down below were exposing the fur that was hiding below more and more, before finally…

Riiiiip!

The swift splitting sound fit the air as the tights gave out in a few spots, the material too weak to contain that thick growth. The cellulose that had filled her legs started to spill that thick meat out of the long rips that only gradually crawled to be longer and longer.

Swan had heard the rips, but in the moment, she didn’t care about its source. Her mind was hyper focused on these damn cookies! She wanted more; she wasn’t eating them fast enough!

“M’rrrh!” She almost moaned as she finished the next mouthful, swallowing it before trying again, “More~!”

His eyes lit up, and there was only a moment to let the thought linger before his vines each grabbed two cookies each and began guiding them to her mouth for her consumption. The hungry wolfcow didn’t even wait for him to push them into that opening maw, instead electing to lean in to snap them up herself, the crumbs cascading down in freefall onto that rotund belly, bouncing off it and onto her lap.

“Somebody’s hungry…” The wily snake mused with a little snicker as his vines struggled to keep up with her ravenous hunger. Even a couple more vines had to sneak their way out to help keep it up. Even when she lagged behind just slightly, he did the rest for her, pushing the treats into her mouth, those cheeks getting puffed out with the food as she caught up.

The more she ate, the heavier she got. The couch creaked under her massive weight as her cheeks and neck grew thicker with fat, hanging down with her cheeks in particular providing cute little dimples with her smiles. The sleeves of the sweater were giving in next, having less material than the main part of the outfit. But the wool was perfect for her growth, as it kept most of her contained and didn’t seem to rip!

The dress was becoming less of a dress and more of a shirt, however. Thanks to her belly and breasts getting more and more filled out, it was all getting bunched up, her belly spilling out from under it. The tights below were now fully exposed in their glory, struggling to keep it all contained. What fat couldn’t fit within was either spilling out of the rips and tears or was forced out the top on a rapidly expanding muffin top, which collected some of the crumbs falling from the blackhole that was Swan’s mouth.

Her breasts were treated to what was essentially a soft blue and white bra as the sweater was pulled up to her massive udders. They swayed slightly with each movement she made, and herhungry chomps made them bounce and jiggle, the sloshing of milk within well noticed by Snivy’s attentive ears.

One of his hands reached up and rubbed one of the squishy udders, and the other hand joined suit as he began to just fondle it.

A dull moo left Swan’s stuffed mouth as she leaned back against the couch, a creaking leaving the poor couch that seemed to just be a few more pounds away from just breaking. Her teeth chomped down on another two cookies, her momentum exponentially slowing down to a crawl as it seemed like all the food hit her at once.

Snivy smirked at his handiwork. The milky, milfy wolfcow was clearly a good deal heavier than she was at the beginning of her meal. How much was she pushing, though? Her legs and arms were like tree trunks, her face jiggled when she moved, and her torso resembled a massive, busty beanbag chair. 300 pounds? 400 pounds? Moving would be quite difficult for her, regardless… Just meant that he could feed and pamper the beautiful girl more!

From how she was panting, drooling off the side of her mouth, a long moan leaving her lips, he could tell she was spent. His vines placed the cookies he had already back into the box, and he hummed he climbed up slightly, resting on her bare stomach while his head nuzzled against her bust. So cozy, so warm… He wouldn’t mind helping himself to a drink like this…

“I think… I went a little… overboard…” Swan murmured with a little grin, followed by a burp that made her body jiggle like gelatin, Snivy’s tiny hands clinging to her tight as he laughed.

“Nonsense… In fact, I think there’s a little bit more room in there…”


End file.
